


Under Stanley’s Skirts

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley have a quick one
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 5





	Under Stanley’s Skirts

They stood in front of the full length mirror, turning one way and then the other. Stanley had just finished making a new skirt for everyday use, using a mixture of pink and white fabrics and sewing them in a spiral pattern. They smiled at the way it swayed with every motion of their hips, humming to themselves.

“You’re teasing me, cher et cherie. It is terribly cruel of you to do such a thing.”

Stanley blinked, turning slightly to look over their shoulder. “Hm?”

Lefou smiled as he stepped further into the room, gesturing to the new skirt. “Ankles showing and everything,” he said.

They laughed, blushing a little as they looked down at themselves. “It’s just a new skirt for work,” Stanley said with a shrug.

“Still…” Lefou shut the door behind himself.

“What are you plotting?” Stanley asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Me? Plotting?”

“Oui, you!” Stanley giggled as Lefou stepped closer, forcing them to press up against the mirror. “Lefou…” they whispered, breath catching as their husband knelt down, starting to lift up the front of their skirt.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“...non…”

Lefou nodded and he soon disappeared under the skirt.

A moment later there was hot breath on their thighs and Stanley let out a soft cry, covering their mouth with a hand to try and stop themselves. Lefou was holding their knees, keeping their legs steady as he covered their thighs with tender kisses. He pressed his lips to their covered crotch, opening his mouth to run his tongue over their straining erection. 

“Lefou...I don’t...can’t make a mess!” Stanley gasped. Their eyes fluttered as Lefou pulled their panties down, kissing the underside of their erection once before taking it into his mouth before any pre could smear onto their clothes. “Oh Jesus…” they breathed.

Stanley’s hand trembled against their mouth. Their eyes were shut tight as they focused on not crying out, mewling helplessly against their palm. Their chest heaved, heart pounding in their chest. “Mmmph!”

Lefou swallowed around Stanley’s cock just before they came. His throat bobbed as he made sure not to spill a drop, sighing as he licked Stanley clean before putting their panties back on. He slipped out from under their skirt, smirking at the way Stanley was forced to use the mirror for balance. “Tonight we shall continue?” he asked.

They nodded shakily, cheeks flush with color. “Oui...tonight…” they agreed.


End file.
